1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card edge connectors, particularly to the connector having rotatable ejectors at lengthwise ends thereof for ejecting the module inserted therein.
2. The Prior Art
The card edge connector having at least a rotatable ejector adjacent one lengthwise end thereof for ejecting a module inserted therein, is disclosed in several U.S. patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,800, 5,167,517, 5,211,568 and 5,302,133, wherein the ejector for use with such connector generally itself includes an end wall and two side walls for latchably confining the inserted module therein in both lengthwise and lateral directions. Anyhow, using the structures of the rotative ejector most of time only can retain in position the module which has been completely received within the connector when such ejector is in a closed state for latching the module in the connector, but can not efficiently guide or align the module during insertion of the module into the connector when such ejector is in an open state, i.e., not in a closed state, for being ready to receive the module in the connector. Therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,242 ('242) having one same inventor with the present invention, discloses a card edge connector with an integral U-shaped section incorporating the ejector aside on either lengthwise end for guidable and latchable alignment with the module inserted therein. Though the structures disclosed in '242 may assure alignment of the module during insertion of the module into the connector, such structures of the connector housing and of the ejector may be deemed a little too complicated for manufacturing.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a card edge connector with at least one ejector at one end with first means integrally extending upward from the housing for guidably retaining the inserted module in a lateral direction and second means formed on the ejector for guidably aligning the module in a lengthwise direction with regard to the connector.